User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Did you demolish Ivor's lava house? I let Ivor's house stand. "Ha, ha." Did you run from the guards or try to help Ivor? I ran from the guards. "I think they went this way." Did you try to save The Founder or help Lukas? I tried to rescue Isa. "Save The Founder!" How did you end your confrontation with Aiden? I chose to help Aiden to safety. "Get moving Aiden." Who did you leave in charge of reconstruction? I made Isa and Milo share power. "I made Isa and Milo shared the same power." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Order Up! My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 1 Finders Keepers Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 2 Losers Weepers Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 3 Friends in High Places Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 4 Castles in the Sky Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 5 Out of the Blue Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 Chapter 6 To Boldly Go… Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_38_16 AM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Finders Keepers Chapter 2: Losers Weepers Chapter 3: Friends in High Places Chapter 4: Castles in the Sky Chapter 5: Out of the Blue Chapter 6: To Boldly Go… All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 1 soundtrack "Sky City Palace at midnight" All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - New Order (105 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Jungle Biome Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Blaze Rods Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Skyland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Aiden in Skyland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Milo Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Showdown in Skyland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - What Goes Around Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) I liked the beginning moment where Jesse and her friends killing hostile mobs and approaches to the Temple of the Old Builders and find treasures. I was feel saddened that Jesse is missing Reuben now, they will have to continue their adventures without Jesse's best friend. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Order Up! Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: Choices from MCSM S1E5 (By: Jessefan1) My MCSM Netflix Choices from S1E5 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts